


[100+Word Challenge] Batch 11 : Sakumoto

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filling prompts over at JE_PROMPTS</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+Word Challenge] Batch 11 : Sakumoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



> originally posted in my journal :D

**01.  Years**  
  
It’s kind of amusing to watch Jun prods and pokes at his face in front of the mirror, frown deepening with every brush of his fingertips across the tender skin beneath his eyes, at the side of his mouth; it doesn’t take a genius for anyone to know that Jun is worried about those laughlines that stubbornly refuses to disappear even after his almost everyday visit to the dermatologist, aside from his seemingly endless supplies of anti-aging creams occupying the two top [shelves](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265594.html?view=5206138#) of their dresser.  
  
He leans comfortably with his back against the headboard and sets about watching Jun [apply](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265594.html?view=5206138#) some more cream onto his face, his long, black hair tied back securely by his purple headband (something he would never admit to owning, even if it would mean his life, Sho is quite sure of it). Sho thinks it’s somewhat hilarious, most especially to anyone who doesn’t know Jun like he does, to see him so emotionally invested on keeping his looks as perfectly fabulous as it was when he was on his early twenty’s, but.  
  
Okay, so maybe it’s a little bit adorable, not to mention charming, watching Jun’s lips curl into those little pouts whenever he leans further into the mirror to inspect something on his face that he probably think wasn’t there before, or the faces Jun makes whenever his gaze would catch his boyfriend smirking back at him from where he’s lying on the bed.  
  
“What’s funny?” Jun grouches as he evenly applies the cream from his chin and up his cheek, vainly trying to stop the years from showing up on his face by means of those [beauty](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265594.html?view=5206138#) creams; Sho wants to tell him to stop, maybe come up with something appropriate to say if only to reassure Jun that  _no, those lines doesn’t make you any less beautiful and yes, I think the creams are working perfectly fine on your skin, don’t worry_ , but he knows Jun is terrible at accepting compliments especially those that comes from his boyfriend’s mouth whom Jun thinks could be the world’s biggest liar if the situation calls for it.    
  
Not this time though, because just one look at Jun and he knows he’s teetering at the edge of hyperventilation and hysterics, and there’s only one way to pacify Jun when he’s like this.  
  
He rises from the bed, walks the short way towards Jun as Jun watches him grimly; Jun’s gaze is dark and his scowl deepens at Sho’s every footsteps. His expression betrays nothing even as Sho crouches when they’re at touching distance, wraps an arm around Jun’s chest and his other free hand he uses to cup Jun’s chin, tilting Jun’s face a little bit as they [watch](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265594.html?view=5206138#) each other’s faces on the mirror.  
  
He leans his mouth closer to Jun’s right ear, [watches](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265594.html?view=5206138#) as Jun meets his gaze through the mirror, intense and hungry, and whispers,  
  
“Look at that, Ma-chan,” he says, still mostly against Jun’s ear, holding Jun’s gaze as he graces a tender finger across Jun’s jaw. “You could be sixty and old and balding,” he says and pauses to press his mouth against the [side](http://jade-lil.livejournal.com/265594.html?view=5206138#) of Jun’s temple, eyes still locked on Jun’s on the mirror and feels the way Jun’s body shiver against him when he says,   
  
“ – and I’d still think you’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on,” he finishes with a wink, and is only marginally surprised when Jun surges up to catch his mouth and says his reply through a kiss so passionate it completely takes his breath away.  
  
  
 **2.  Vague**  
  
“I don’t understand,” Sho says, and he’s honestly confused that he wonders whether it is completely natural to feel a little annoyed, too. “Are you saying this is not what you were referring to when you told me to meet you here after the meeting?”  
  
To his credit, Jun looks like he wants to say something else but decides that it’s probably for the better to keep his mouth shut, at least for now.  
  
Which, in retrospect, does nothing to keep his annoyance from spiraling pretty fast into some semblance of rage when Jun stares him back with his mouth drawn into a tight line.  
  
“Matsumoto-san,”  
  
“I-It’s not –“ Jun stutters, and is looking down and away too fast Sho doesn’t know if he was fast enough to catch the misery tugging at the corners of Jun’s pretty mouth. “Sho-san, I didn’t mean –“  
  
Sho knows exactly what this means, knows the meaning behind those subtle little hints Jun kept on throwing his way but – but he’s older and he is expected to know better.  
  
Only, he is pretty sure he also wants what Jun wants and that’s when it becomes largely dangerous.  
  
He heaves a sigh and takes Jun’s hand, pulls Jun in and pecks Jun’s cheek tenderly.  
  
“Studies first, alright?” he whispers evenly, though he’s certain that Jun can hear the way his heart is beating in tandem with Jun’s own, and smiles at Jun in a way that makes Jun smiles back.  
  
“Alright, Sho-san,” Jun grins and nods, leans forward to rest his face against Sho’s shoulder and sighs.  
  
Sho wishes Jun is right. He hopes it too.  
  
  
 **3\. Appreciate**  
  
  
Sho wonders about Jun a lot these days, when things are tough and the nights seems so endless. He wonders about the lunch Jun would have cooked for him the night before, the outfit Jun would have laid out for him before they both go to work the next morning.   
  
It’s hard not to think about these things and not get emotional. He likes to think he’s over this, because it had been so long.   
  
Jun’s with someone else now and they’re okay – they really are. Only, Sho thinks that’s just him pretending that everything’s okay when they’re really not.  
  
If only he – if only he wasn’t that stupid to let Jun go then this wouldn’t have happened. If only he had learned to appreciate all those little things Jun did for him, Jun would have stayed.   
  
But he didn’t. And now he just had to live with it.  
  
  
 **4\. Undecided**  
  
Nino likes to tell him he’s an asshole for letting Jun wait this long. But really, it’s not like that. He just needs to be sure, wants everything to be perfect before he pops in the million dollar question.  
  
“He’s not a girl, you jerk,” Nino points out the obvious and Sho wants to hit him; he’s not stupid, for god’s sake, it’s just that – “It’s just that you’re still not sure, that’s what,”  
  
He scrubs a hand over his face and curses under his breath. “Nino, will you please? I can’t think straight if you keep doing that,”  
  
For his sake, Nino seems a bit apologetic, though just a little bit. “What’s so hard in saying ‘Jun, my love, please move in with me’? Oh-chan did it, hell, even Jun did it before, he asked you but being the asshole that you were, you declined! Oh, please don’t tell me you already forgot about it, because I’ll surely kick you just to remind you,”  
  
He groans. “It’s not like I declined just because I didn’t want to move in with him,” he explains, because really, it wasn’t like that. He just thought that, well, then it was too early and moving in together was sort of like a big leap, even for them.   
  
Though now, he’s pretty sure he’s ready, it’s just that, this time he’s not sure if Jun is.  
  
“He’s not going to say no, if that’s what you’re scared of,”   
  
Maybe, but. “I just – I don’t think my heart would be able to take it if he says –“  
  
 _“Yes_ ,”  
  
Huh? “I said ‘yes’, so could you please just give me the damn keys and let’s get out of here? I want to see the place already, measure the windows and doors so I can buy new sets of curtains for them,” Jun announces from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and his face completely pink.  
  
He knows he is gaping like a stupid fish out of water and it doesn’t help that Nino is sighing dramatically next to him.  
  
“Right,” Nino says, whacking him a good one across the head. “Go and christen the place for all I care,” Nino adds as he fishes out his phone and aims it to his face.   
  
“Nice expression,” Nino comments and helps him out from his chair. “Go before I call the cavalry and carry you out ourselves,”  
  
Jun thankfully marches forward and takes him out before Nino does.  
  
  
 **5\. Seniority**  
  
“I don’t want to point out the obvious, Sho-san, but even in mangas –“  
  
“You are not comparing us to yaoi mangas, Matsumoto, or I’m seriously –“  
  
Jun waves him off. “Fine, but in movies –“  
  
“What the hell, please tell me you didn’t just admit to have watched porn videos just so you’d have the reason not to bo –“  
  
“Sho-san, Sho-san, why couldn’t you just admit that taller guys are the ones who are supposed to top –“  
  
“This is not about who’s taller, goddamit!” he half-yells, more of exasperation than something else. Because really, this is just getting frustrating every damn minute, all these talks about his height and what-not.   
  
Honestly, this isn’t what he expected after months of planning and planning. He expects to find Jun waiting, maybe nervous (because he is, too) but is all too willing to give in, because really, isn’t just the way it’s supposed to? He’s older isn’t he? And even Nino pointed out that Ohno --  
  
“Wait, please don’t tell me you are insisting to top just because you’re older because, seriously, I’m not going to –“  
  
He is pretty sure he just let out the most outraged growl he has ever let out in his life and that thankfully is enough to shut Jun’s mouth.  
  
“Get in the bed, Matsumoto, before I change my mind,” he tells Jun.   
  
Jun rolls his eyes but otherwise complies. “I am so going to kill Ninomiya for this,” he mutters under his breath but Sho pretends not to hear him. He’s getting what he wants and that’s all that matters.


End file.
